1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board including a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Finned heat sinks have been found to be particularly effective for transferring heat through conduction from a heat-generating component such as a semiconductor chip and rapidly dissipating such heat into the environment. For fixing the heat sink on the heat-generating component, a common method is to use a rotating element to fix the heat sink. However, the rotating element needs to extend through a channel between two adjacent fins of the heat sink, which may influence heat dissipation effect.